stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
ISS Enterprise (NX-01)
In the mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise (NX-01) was a battle cruiser that was in service to the Terran in the mid-22nd century. The ship was commanded by Captain Maximilian Forrest and was destroyed in battle with the Tholians in 2155.( ) Command crew * Captain Maximilian Forrest - Commanding officer * Commander - First officer * Commander - Science officer and third officer * Commander - Chief engineer * Major - Commander of detachment, second officer, tactical officer, and armory officer * Lieutenant - Communications officer * Sergeant - Senior NCO and Archer's personal guard * Doctor - Chief medical officer Fanon continuities Before In a Mirror, Darkly At some point, Enterprise had abducted several Paragaans. The deceased remains of one of these were still on display in late January 2153 in sickbay after Doctor Phlox had finished his experiment on it. Enterprise had a crew composed of Terran volunteers and alien conscripts. Some of these had high status, such as Commander T'Pol, but even they had to toe the line when around Terrans. T'Pol's high status came with her allegiance to the Syrrannite movement on Vulcan. The ship also carried a dog, Porthos. On January 23 2153, Enterprise broke off from its assault fleet to study a hypergiant star. There, it made first contact with the Vissians. In an effort to gain Vissian technology without a fight, Captain Forrest initiated diplomacy, sending Commander Archer to join Captain Drennik in a stratopod. After Commander Tucker's attempt to liberate a cogenitor proved successful, Enterprise left to rendezvous with the assault fleet with the Vissian ship in pursuit. The ship suffered some damage, but managed to slow the enemy ship. When the assault fleet, which included [[ISS Intrepid|ISS Intrepid]], arrived, Enterprise sent a MACO team over to capture the Vissian vessel. At the request of Major Reed, the Vissian tactical officer Veylo was taken prisoner aboard Enterprise alongside several other prisoners. Veylo was taken to Reed's quarters so the two officers could discuss an unspecified matter while Doctor Phlox and Chef subjected the other Vissians to various lethal experiments. Enterprise then headed to a starbase to drop off the cogenitor before moving on to its next adventure. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: Cogenitor, Interlude) At some point, Enterprise encountered the Klingon officer Duras, who developed a grudge against Archer. It also had several encounters with the Suliban as it was a focal point in the Temporal Cold War. Enterprise was recalled later that year to deal with an attack on Earth. On it's return journey, it was first intercepted by the Suliban leader Silik, who took Archer to the Humanoid Figure. After discovering the attack was the work of the Xindi, Enterprise then fought off an attack from a Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Duras with the help of Intrepid. Upon returning to Earth, Enterprise was evacuated so a refit could take place, though no one noticed at the time that Reed had left Veylo, now his slave, aboard. Following the refit, which included delivery of photonic torpedoes, Veylo escaped and held the catering staff, including Chef, hostage, demanding to be released. After the resolution of the crisis, Enterprise left for the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi. However, it had to deal with two attacks from Duras, the second attack including two more Birds of Prey. Whilst passing through the thermobaric cloud barrier surrounding the Expanse, Enterprise destroyed Duras' ship and continued on it's mission. When it returned to Earth, Enterprise was first flung back in time to an alternate 20th century in an attempt by Daniels, a Terran Empire agent in the Temporal Cold War, to stop a massive disruption. After returning to the 22nd century, Enterprise remained under the command of Forrest and led the 10 new NX class starships in a new war against a growing rebellion. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: A Crisis on Earth) Category:Mirror universe starships Category:NX class starships